Matchmaker
by delightful-fear
Summary: It's been a year, and Kurt feels a bit strange going to the Warbler Alumni Christmas gathering. All those old faces, everyone watching him a bit too closely...knowing Sebastian will probably be there too. (AU-Kurtbastian) SEQUEL to "An Invitation".


**-This is the sequel to "An Invitation". Probably best if you read it first.**

* * *

The Seniors' Common Room of the reconstructed Dalton Academy looked almost exactly like the one Kurt had first heard Blaine singing in so many years ago. Dark leather sofas, hardwood floors, and a dozen guys wearing navy blazers with red trim. He chuckled to himself as he joined the crowd, watching the men doing a simple step touch and was impressed that they still sounded pretty good.

The lead singer winked when he caught Kurt's eye as he sung about putting 'your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans', and it took him right back to the day they had met. So many fantastic memories, so many firsts that they had shared together. So many times touching Blaine in his skin-tight jeans.

He applauded along with everyone else when they finished, and watched as the guys pulled the Dalton blazers off and set them on a chair. Without that part of the uniform, they once again morphed into adult men in their late twenties. Gone were the baby faces and gangly adolescent bodies, replaced with more solid, adult male physiques, and some with unfortunate weight gain and hair loss.

Blaine was smiling and accepting kudos from many people, and eventually was able to pull away from the crowd to walk over to Kurt. He looked even better than he had in high school, his hair free of the excessive gel, trimmed into a short cut that tamed the curls off his face.

They hugged, lingering longer than they had in greeting other old classmates and casual friends. Although they kept in casual contact via social media and occasional texts, they hadn't seen each other since last Christmas.

"I can't believe you were singing that old song. Isn't it time you learned some new ones?" Kurt teased, feeling warm affection for the man.

Blaine glanced down, a slight smile tugging at his full lips. He looked up at Kurt through his eyelashes, his voice soft. "You know I sang it for you. Feeling nostalgic for the old days."

Some watching them together might have thought Blaine was being flirty, but Kurt knew it wasn't anything like that. They had gotten over their break-up years ago, and only held fond memories of their relationship. Kurt had even been at Blaine's wedding, and got along well with his husband.

Kurt felt some eyes lingering on them, and looked up, searching, until his gaze landed on a tall, slim man across the room. He made a slight grimace and turned so his back was towards him.

Blaine had caught it all, his brows drawing down. "Does it bother you that he's here? He was the lead singer of the Warblers when I left, after all. You can't be that surprised that he came to this."

"He nauseates me, but I'm sure I can keep my distance from him for the length of this function," Kurt gave a little shrug.

This comment made Blaine look a little distressed. He didn't like it when people didn't get along. He sighed. "I can't tell you how sorry I am about last year, asking you to deliver that invitation to him. I thought perhaps, after all this time, you two might just…"

Kurt scoffed lightly. "You always were a sucker for romance, Blaine. I used to be too, but after ten years of dating in New York, I'm a little more jaded now. It's not like two high school enemies can simply bump into each other and forget everything that happened in the past."

Trent was walking by just then, and caught the last part of what Kurt had said. "Oh, are you talking about seeing Sebastian at Wes' fundraiser? You two seemed to be together for a while there."

Blaine was looking interested. The Warblers were a gossipy group, keeping tabs on each other even though they had moved all over the country since graduating. Unfortunately for Kurt, there were several who had ended up visiting or living in New York, and he ran into them in the most unusual places.

Rolling his eyes, Kurt turned to Blaine to explain. "Wes had a fundraiser last spring, some garden party that he promised to have a good band and large buffet, so I made an appearance. Sebastian and Trent were there as well, but I was mostly mingling with other guests."

"You talked with Sebastian longer than I did." Trent took a couple glasses of champagne from the tray of a server working through the crowd, and offered them to Blaine and Kurt. Blaine declined, but Kurt accepted one, and clinked it against Trent's.

Kurt took a long sip, the fizzy cool alcohol just what he needed. "He tried to talk to me, but I almost passed out from his breath. He must have garlic in his soul, he reeked so bad! I told him he stunk, and escaped as soon as I could."

Nick and Jeff had just finished singing a duet, and pulled off the Dalton blazers as people applauded them. Grinning a little, Jeff walked over to Kurt, holding his blazer towards him. "It's your turn now, isn't it?"

Grateful for the excuse to leave the conversation, Kurt took the blazer and slipped it on, and nodded at his friends before he walked to the cleared area in the center of the room.

A few of the Warblers Kurt knew from his brief time at Dalton noticed him, and called out 'Blackbird'. One person shouted out 'Candles', and got a chuckle out of Kurt, but he shook his head. "Thanks for the requests, but I thought I'd sing something more suited to the season."

David was standing near a table with a laptop, and with Kurt's nod, started up the music. The familiar Christmas carol, 'Santa Baby' began, and Kurt gave a little shoulder shimmy, and channeled his sauciest Eartha Kitt demeanor. It got a couple whoots from the crowd, who were already a few drinks into their Christmas cheer. "Santa baby, slip some labels under the tree for me, been an awful good boy. Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight…"

"Santa baby, a dozen cashmere cardigans too, light blue," Kurt fluttered his eyelashes, being as coy as possible. "They go best with my eyes. Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight."

He perched on the arm of the sofa, crossing his legs. "Think of all the fun I've missed. Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed. Next year I could be also good, if you'll check off my Christmas list."

"Santa baby, I want to top and really that's not a lot." Kurt smirked as he stood up, giving a little hip wiggle. He saw Sebastian as he scanned around the room, and the tall man was giving him a mocking grin, and Kurt just did his best to ignore it. "Been an angel all year, Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight."

He sauntered forward, loving all the eyes watching him perform. "Santa honey, one thing I really do need, to do the 'deed', with a fella of mine," letting his hand linger on the shoulder of a younger, handsome Warbler. "Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight."

"Santa cutie, and fill my stocking with a-" Kurt stopped singing abruptly, looking back at David to see why the music had suddenly stopped.

Wes was standing beside David, and had obviously been the one who had closed the laptop. "Thanks, Kurt. I think we've had enough of you butchering that Christmas classic for now."

There were many loud objections and even some booing to this announcement, but Kurt simply gave a little shrug.

Thad looked like he wanted to bang the Warbler gavel, but this wasn't an official Warbler council meeting. "Oh, loosen up, Wes. We are all adults here. How about you have another three or four drinks and take the stick out of your butt?" He waved Kurt to resume his place.

But Kurt was already slipping the blazer off, and shook his head. "Let's give someone else a turn."

Sebastian Smythe was suddenly right there, taking the blazer from Kurt and pulling it on. His smirk was wide as he saw the way Kurt's eyes were drawn to his slim chest.

Kurt seemed to realize what he was doing, and spun away, his face heating slightly. He grabbed another glass of champagne and found a quiet corner to sit, appreciating the gathering from a bit of a distance.

Unbidden, he couldn't help looking at Sebastian performing. He was a good singer, and even better as a dancer, surprisingly coordinated for a tall man.

 _Once bitten and twice shy_  
 _I keep my distance_  
 _But you still catch my eye_  
 _Tell me, baby_  
 _Do you recognize me?_  
 _Well, it's been a year_  
 _It doesn't surprise me..._

Sebastian was looking right at Kurt as he sang this verse of Wham's 'Last Christmas', and it was making more than one Warbler look between them with speculation.

Sighing, Kurt downed the rest of his drink and left the room, walking down to the washroom a little way down the hall. It was a relief to be away from the crowd, the noise. The noise, noise, noise, noise...

He splashed his face with water, and thought about leaving Dalton. But he had never been one to back down from a challenge. Straightening up, he gave himself a long look in the mirror, coaching himself to not let his emotions about Sebastian show so much.

Slipping back into the party, Kurt joined a group with Nick and Jeff. They joked around, talking about recent movies and what they had binged on Netflix.

"Sebastian can't keep his eyes off you," Nick chuckled, glancing at the people behind Kurt.

Rolling his eyes, Kurt gave a slight shudder. "Oh God, please tell me you are joking. He's the guy who almost blinded Blaine with rock salt. He's as charming as an eel."

That made the guys chuckle. They had always enjoyed Kurt's sharp-tongued insults.

"You know, I was in Central Park in the summer, and I could have sworn I saw you two out in a rowboat when I was having lunch at the Boathouse," Hunter drawled.

Kurt scoffed. "Get your eyes checked. I'd prefer a seasick crocodile to that appalling dump heap."

Sebastian finished his song, looking handsome as ever in the Dalton blazer. Everyone applauded his performance loudly, and Kurt wasn't surprised when Hunter left their group to go talk with him. Kurt could tell Hunter was repeating his comments to the taller man, from the way they kept glancing his way and Sebastian's big smirk.

Jeff nudged him, and Kurt realized he was probably staring. "Um, I was just trying to figure out what he had stuck in his teeth. My money is on a fly or a termite."

Nick and Jeff shared a look, not seeming very convinced.

"Kurt, give it a rest. We can tell there is intense chemistry between you. It's Christmas, a perfect time to put your differences behind you. Explore the attraction." Jeff's dark eyes were warm and supportive.

Nick barked out a laugh. "That's a polite way to say 'Haul that guy into the nearest broom closet and shag him raw'. Have a couple more drinks and jump him."

Snagging another glass from a server, Kurt clinked it with his old friends'. "I shall take your suggestion for another drink, at least. I wouldn't touch Sebastian Smythe with a 39 and a half foot pole."

"Methinks the gent doth protest too much," Sebastian commented from behind Kurt, making him whirl around in surprise.

The quick motion made some of his champagne slosh out of his glass, hitting Sebastian in the face, and Kurt wobbled slightly, the booze he had been imbibing steadily since he stepped into the room showing its effects.

"Fuck! Sorry, I didn't mean to-" Kurt started to say, his words dwindling away as he looked up into Sebastian's angry eyes. Champagne was still dripping off his face.

Sebastian glowered down at him. "You've been bad-mouthing me behind my back since you got here. How about we go somewhere and you say it to my face instead? Or are you too chicken-shit to be without your audience?"

He waved a hand impatiently at the Warblers who were avidly watching them, not bothering to be discrete at all.

Kurt tilted his chin out mutinously, and shoved his empty glass into Nick's hand. He pivoted on his heal and marched out of the common room, pausing at the doorway to glare back at Sebastian. "Well, are you coming, or are you too chicken?"

He didn't wait, turning and whipping down the corridor, his heart beating faster when he heard Sebastian's steps behind him in hot pursuit. After turning a corner, he saw a classroom with an open door, and walked inside. There were about twenty desks, and a large oak table at the front for the teacher.

The door slammed, and Sebastian was storming right up to Kurt, looming over him and trying his best to be intimidating. Kurt glared right back, not wanting to show any signs of weakness.

"So, I heard that you were saying I nauseate you, that I reek so bad that my soul must be full of garlic, and that I'm an appalling dump heap."

Kurt couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him. "Yup, I also said you are as charming as an eel, and I prefer seasick crocodiles. And that you had termites stuck in your teeth." His grin was wide, daring Sebastian to have a problem with it.

"And I overheard you say you wouldn't touch me with a thirty-nine and a half foot pole," the taller man added, looking Kurt over contemptuously.

"Yup." Kurt knew he was drunk, and he probably shouldn't be smirking so much. It was hardly going to help the situation. He leaned against the edge of the teacher's table, bracing his hands back against it.

Sebastian just shook his head. "Hmmmm...what about a half foot pole?" He reached out, quickly undoing Kurt's fly, and pushing the material out of the way.

Kurt was already half-hard, and Sebastian's hand was stroking him perfectly. He could only groan, spreading his legs wider to give him better access. "I think I'm bigger than 6 inches, Bas."

Smirking, Sebastian looked around. "There's probably a ruler around here someplace..."

Chuckling, Kurt pushed on Sebastian's shoulders, and the taller man sunk down to his knees. "So, you admit I won the bet? I got out seven references to the Grinch, two more than I needed."

Sebastian looked distracted, stroking Kurt's cock, leaning in to take the head into his mouth. He looked up at Kurt then, his eyes mischievous, and hummed, "Ummm Hmmm", agreeing with him.

Kurt gasped at the sensation, his hand going to the back of Sebastian's head, digging into his hair, encouraging more. Sebastian gave the best blow jobs Kurt had ever received, and it didn't take long to have him a panting, begging mess.

Sebastian loved it, taking Kurt's large cock deep, feeling his fingers clenching in his hair when he hit a particularly good spot. There was something wonderfully naughty about doing it in one of their old classrooms, like his rampant teenage fantasies had always imagined.

"Fuck, baby...yes, yes...," Kurt gasped, throwing his head back as he groaned. He shuddered against Sebastian, his face flushed and his eyes closed tight.

Taking every drop, Sebastian watched Kurt as he slumped on the table, worn out from the hard orgasm. His hands dropped from his head to his shoulders, giving them a grateful squeeze.

Zipping Kurt up, Sebastian rose from the floor to stand between his legs. He kissed Kurt, a long, deep and dirty kiss, letting him taste himself.

Kurt's hand went right to his hard cock. "Mmmmm...what do you want?"

Sebastian knew it wouldn't take much. He was already so aroused. "Just touch me, stroke me..."

Nodding, Kurt was reaching for his zipper when a loud noise stopped him. The door banged open, and Blaine was standing there, looking at the two of them, his shocked gasp ringing around the empty classroom.

"Get off him!" Blaine shouted, rushing forward to yank at Sebastian's arm.

Blaine was pretty strong, but it didn't have much effect on Sebastian. He simply stared down at Blaine's hand in surprise, and then met Kurt's gaze.

"Um, Blaine..." Kurt said firmly, a bit of a chuckle threatening to break free. "Sebastian isn't forcing himself on me or anything."

That calm statement from Kurt and Sebastian shifting to sit on the table beside him, his arm loosely draped along his lower back, made Blaine step back, looking over them both, confused.

"But you were telling everyone how much he disgusted you... I thought...um..." Blaine's big eyes went back and forth between the two men. Now noticing Kurt's kiss-swollen lips and Sebastian's messy hair.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "We have been together for a year, but weren't telling any of the Warblers. We were going to wait until New Year's..."

"A year? You mean when you delivered that invitation to him?" Blaine was piecing everything together now, his confused expression changing into a big, eager smile.

Sighing, Kurt looked over at Sebastian. This was just what he had hoped to avoid.

Sebastian knew him well enough now to read him. "That's right, but can you do us a favor? Keep this a secret a little longer?" He ran his hands through his hair, tidying it up. "We'll tell everybody at Nick and Jeff's New Year's party, but we don't want to spend all our time in Ohio being a hot gossip story, OK?"

Blaine nodded, a pleased smile on his face. "OK, OK...as long as you tell me what happened."

Reaching over, Kurt took Sebastian's hand. "I took the invitation to his place, and he was the perfect host. Getting me to join the little gathering that was going on, introducing me to his friends."

"I gave him a couple strong drinks, and before I knew it, he was staying the night," Sebastian teased, giving Kurt a fond look.

Kurt nudged his shoulder. "Just because there was a horrible snowstorm. We didn't do anything..."

Blaine could see that Kurt flushed as he said that, and doubted the truth of the statement. "OK, and what happened then?"

"I was supposed to fly back to Ohio, but everything got delayed with some last minute work. I had to miss the Warbler open house last year, and barely able to fly in for a couple days with my family." Kurt explained, thinking back on that time.

After that amazing first night, they had woken up together and made out. It got pretty heated, but Sebastian had pulled away, rushing off to the kitchen to make breakfast. Kurt had taken a shower, and by the time they sat down to eat, they had both cooled off.

They had gone out a couple times after that, squeezing in a couple quick dinners around their crazy schedules. But then Kurt got busy with last minute work for Christmas and New Years, and they didn't see each other for a full two weeks.

"But I convinced him to give me another chance, and tried my best, taking him to the opera and the best restaurants. Trying to overcome the bad impression I made all those years ago." Sebastian said softly, and Kurt leaned in to give him a half-hug.

"It was going well, but we kept running into Warblers. Things between us were still so new and fragile, we didn't want the added pressure of everyone back home knowing that we were dating...," Kurt shrugged. "So, we faked being enemies still."

Blaine was still looking confused, and a bit hurt. His dark eyes caught Kurt's imploringly. "You couldn't even tell me about it though?"

Kurt barked out a laugh. "Least of all you! You are the one who stuck Sebastian's invitation with mine in the first place. We couldn't give you the satisfaction of knowing your little set-up worked."

His concerned expression eased, changing into his normal happy one. "I promise not to bug you about it...much."

"Will you keep it secret until New Year's? We were planning on acting like enemies and then making out at midnight." Sebastian smirked down at Kurt.

"Causing scandal and mayhem by leaving together soon afterwards," Kurt added, snuggling against his boyfriend.

Blaine was just shaking his head, his expression fond. "Still drama queens, the both of you." He shrugged. "Sure, I'll play along. But you owe me one."

"Great, Blaine. Now could you please get the fuck out of here?" Sebastian was tilting his head to the side, giving Kurt better access to kiss along his jaw. "And shut the door behind you."

Chuckling to himself, Blaine left the room. As he closed the door, he could hear Sebastian giving a throaty moan.

Back in the common room, curious faces welcomed him back. "Yeah, best to just leave them alone to, um, work out their differences," Blaine lied smoothly. The Warblers seemed to accept it, turning back to their conversations.

He grabbed a couple glasses of champagne and walked over to Thad. "So, did you ever get to know Nigel? He's a couple years younger than us, but cool. He moved here from England."

When Thad shook his head, Blaine was soon pulling him across the room to introduce them. He left them chatting with the champagne a few minutes later, his eyes scanning over the crowd to rest on Trent, who seemed to be on his own.

He worked his way towards his old friend, already thinking of all the single people he knew, looking for a good match.

...

-A/N: Just a fun follow-up. Merry Christmas!

-The Grinch: Dr. Seuss published 'How the Grinch Stole Christmas!' in 1957. In 1966, it was adapted into a 26 minute animation TV featurette, directed by Looney Tunes' Chuck Jones and with Boris Karloff voicing the narrator and The Grinch. It includes the fabulous song 'You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch'. There were feature movies done in 2000 (with Jim Carrey) and 2018 (with Benedict Cumberbatch), but I strongly prefer the original 1966 version & watch it every year.


End file.
